Osiem uczuć
by AlJoK
Summary: To, co czuje James Potter.


**Osiem uczuć**

_Cierpienie nic nie wyzwala. To my się z niego wyzwalamy._

Maria Dąbrowska

(Rodzisz się. Pierwszy krzyk, pierwsza łza. Nie dociera do Ciebie, że kiedyś będziesz cierpiał. Zaznasz cierpień w miłości i przyjaźni. To, co odczuwasz teraz, nie równa się w żadnym stopniu z bólem. Czekasz na odpowiedź przyszłości, gdyż wiesz,że człowiek dowiaduje się czegoś nowego każdego dnia. Nikt nie wie, co się z nim stanie jutro, co wydarzy się za tydzień. Poznajesz radość emanującą z sylwetki matki, która kocha cie przecież całym swoim sercem. Ty widzisz świat tylko w szarych barwach. Ojciec cieszy się, że ma syna.)

Radość.

(Bawisz się różdżką ojca. On nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Śmiejesz się na widok złotych i czerwonych iskier, tryskających z różdżki niczym fontanna. Obok Ciebie siedzi mały, ciemnowłosy chłopiec, zachwycający się krajobrazem górskim, widniejącym na dużym obrazie. W jego domu nie ma czegoś takiego. Nie ma miłości. Nagle czujesz nieprzyjemne wibracje, wprawiające w ruch Twoją rękę. Potężny wybuch sprawia, że podskakujesz na swoim małym, dziecięcym krzesełku. Słyszysz też szyderczy śmiech Syriusza, wydobywający się zza Twoich pleców. To nie jest ta sama osoba, którąpoznaszw przyszłości.)

Wstyd.

(Nie zauważasz jej. Dopiero, kiedy słyszysz coś na temat Slytherinu, odwracasz głowę. Czujesz się tak, jakbyś wpadł w trans. Nie możesz oderwać oczu od tej małej, okrągłej buzi. Uśmiecha się, ale nie do Ciebie. Złość, jaka ogarnęła Cię po widoku, który przed chwilą ujrzałeś, kipi z Twojego serca. Nienawidzisz chłopca z ziemistą cerą.)

Ekstaza.

(Uśmiechasz się szeroko na widok dziewczyny, która należy od dawna do Twojego serca. Ona jednak przygryza mocno wargę, choć nie wiesz, dlaczego. Snujesz kolejny plan namówienia ją na randkę, kiedy ona, niepostrzeżenie i bez najmniejszego szmeru, wymyka się z Pokoju Wspólnego. Niewerbalnym czarem odkrywasz, że poszła się z kimś spotkać. Tym kimś jest chłopak o ziemistej cerze i długim, haczykowatym nosie.)

Zazdrość.

(Masz dość wszystkich, którzy specjalnie denerwują Lily. Masz wrażenie, że chwilami to właśnie Syriusz stoi po stronie tych drugich. Nie chcesz, aby zmienił się w „gorszego". Jednak twoje myśli zostają szybko rozwiane przez samego Łapę. To on daje dowód na to, że nie przyznaje się do swojego rodu. Znęcanie się nad Smarkerusem należy do Twoich największych zajęć. Uwielbiasz patrzeć, jak ten zwija się z bólu nad Twoją głową. Jest tylko jedno „ale": ją nie obchodzisz Ty. Zauroczona jest Twoją ofiarą.)

Złość.

(Cieszysz się z tego spotkania. Minął tydzień od zakończenia roku szkolnego, ale czujesz że się zmieniłeś. Może to dlatego, że w głębi serca wciąż odczuwasz smutek i żałobę z powodu śmierci rodziców. Żałujesz, że nie dasz rady pożegnać się z Remusem przed wyjazdem na staż. Chciałbyś, ale musisz pójść na grób rodziców i spotkać się z Lily. Nagle dostrzegasz ją, niczym Zeus Afrodytę. Zauważasz również, że słabnie, prowadzona przez kogoś, kto trzyma różdżkę przy jej głowie.)

Strach.

(Jesteś dumny z tego, że zostałeś ojcem. Maleńki synek płacze delikatnie, tak jak kiedyś Ty. Cieszysz się z żony, jaką posiadasz, lecz w głębi serca czujesz lęk. Przepowiednia ma się wypełnić, a Ty nie wiesz, jak pokonać przeznaczenie.)

Duma.

(Przygotowałeś się na taką możliwość. Niestety, świat się dla Ciebie kończy. Być może po drugiej stronie świata znajdzie się jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziesz się czuł się bezpiecznie. Teraz słyszysz tylko własny oddech i szyderczy śmiech. Zupełnie tak samo brzmiący, jak Syriusza, ale zimny i przerażający. Lord Voldemort nie ma litości. Zabije i ją, Twoją żonę, i Twojego syna. Avada Kedavra trafia Cię w pierś. Upadasz na posadzkę.)

Ulga.

(Umierasz. Nie. Odradzasz się na nowo. Świat nie jest już szary. Odzyskuje swoje dawne kolory. Ciepło wraca do Twojego ciała.Stoisz na ziemi, na początku długiej ścieżki, której końca nie jesteś w stanie dojrzeć. Śmierć jest nową drogą. Nowym powołaniem. Zostawiasz gdzieś z tyłu dawne urazy; wstyd, złość i strach. Jesteś sobą, kroczącym ku przyszłości. Tam już nie ma tajemnic.)


End file.
